Sicknesses
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: When Kyoya gets sick, who's there for him, no matter what sickness it is? Bad Summary, Sexual themes, Rated Just in case.


Warnings, Yaoi (boy+boy), sexual themes, rated M just in case.

Sicknesses

Hibari sniffled, coughed a bit and made choking noises. BLAM BLAM BLAM! Someone knocked on the door "Who is i-ACHOO!" he sneezed, the door burst open Dino ran in just as Hibari got extremely dizzy, weak toppled over. "Kyoya. Are you alright?" The older man exclaimed as he ran and knelt by the fallen skylark. "Hmmmm?" answered the prefect as the Cavallone boss felt his forehead. "Kyoya! You've got a really high fever!" Dino told the dazed man beside him. "Let me help you." "No, I can do it myself." the raven answered before trying to get up, unfortunately, his arms gave out and he banged his head on the floor. "Owwwww" he said in pain. "Uh, Kyoya! No, I cant let you do it yourself right now. As your boyfriend and lover, I must help and protect you at all costs. And that includes when you're sick and weak." Hibari grunted in response, his head was really starting to hurt. Dino gently lifted the younger man's head, he took a pillow off of the skylark's couch. He placed the cushion under the raven's head. "hold on a minute, my love." He got up, went to the skylark's bedroom, made his bed up and ready for him and came back for him. "Okay, Kyoya, I'm going to bring you to your room now" Dino said, grabbing the younger man's hand and hoisting him up into his tight embrace. He wrapped the smaller man's legs around his waist. He slowly carried him to is bedroom, laying him down peacefully and slowly. He tucked the man into his blankets. "Kyoya are you more comfortable? How's your head?" Hibari hesitated, but because he couldn't talk without sounding pathetic, he smiled lightly to show his head was fine and he was comfortable. Dino smiled back at him.

Hibari started feeling nauseous all of a sudden and struggled to sit up. Dino helped and asked what was wrong. Hibari grabbed his stomach, pointed to the room's garbage can, and Dino grabbed the small can from the corner of the room, handing it to him, he began to feel worried. Just as Dino got the can under his love's face, the young man began to vomit. The sound was like a loud grunt, but much worse. Dino rubbed the ravenette's back, gently saying "Let it out. Don't try to hold it in." He got up, went to the bathroom for a moment, and came back with some hairclips and water. He placed the water on the nightstand, parted Hibari's hair messily down the middle and pushed the clips in to hold the precious black hair back. Hibari grasped the metal can in his hands. He could feel Dino rubbing his back again.

When he finally finished throwing up, Dino handed him some water and he chugged it down quickly. "Thanks" The prefect mumbled under his breath, Dino hugged him tightly "I was worried" he said, rubbing his face in his young love's hair. Hibari sighed and held his bronco affectionately. There was that gross taste in his mouth that you get after throwing up. It was disgusting. "Dino, do you have a mint?" the older man nodded and reached into his back pocket. Pulling out a small bottle and pouring a few into his over-sized palm. "Open up, Kyoya!" He said in a singsong voice. "I'm not a child. Pass them." Hibari said in a serious tone. Dino sighed first, but complied and got up to grab more water for the younger man.

When he got back, he found Kyoya rubbing and poking at his stomach suspiciously, as if there was something strange about it. "What's the matter, Kyoya?" Hibari shook his head lightly and motioned for Dino to come sit. Dino put the cup on the night stand and sat on the skylark's bed. "Feel" Hibari said, putting Dino's hand over his stomach. "It feels strange." Dino replied upon feeling his lover's tummy. Hibari nodded in response, putting his hand back on it. His eyes widened in surprise, along with Dino's. "Did you feel that?" Dino asked, clearly surprised. Hibari nodded, gulping as he did. "I think I'm going to call the Cavallone's best nurse. Okay?" Hibari nodded in response to his lover's words.

When the nurse arrived, Dino went to the door to greet her. "Hey, Natalia" Dino greeted politely. "Hello, boss." she greeted. She had wavy blonde hair, navy blue eyes and a bright grin. "This way." Dino said, leading her down a narrow hall way in the skylark's apartment. She carried her bag into the room that the bronco brought her to. "Okay," she said, putting her bag down, "What seems to be the problem?" "Well," Dino and Hibari said at the same time. Dino waved his hand as if to tell Hibari that he'd handle it. "He was feeling sick, so I put him in bed, then he threw up. But when I went to get water, I came back and he told me to feel his stomach. I did, but it felt…..weird. Like it was hard. Then, something happened that took us both by surprise….. Something in there moved!" Dino responded for the sick Hibari. "Okay, then." she started "This question is probably going to weird you out but, Hibari-san, are you sexually active?" Hibari and Dino blushed a crimson shade of red. "Ah-uh umm, yeah he is… Why?" Dino responded awkwardly. "I think I know what's going on. Let me make sure." Natalia answered, digging in her bag for some equipment.

When she appeared to have everything she needed, she asked "Hibari-san, can you lift your shirt, so I can feel your tummy?" He hesitated but lifted his shirt. She felt either side of his stomach. "Can I do an ultra sound?" She asked Dino. "Uhhh, sure." Dino replied, unsurely. She got out more equipment, and spread some cold gel all over Hibari's stomach. Slowly, she moved this camera thingy around in the gel, spreading it. She watched the monitor she had set up beside his bed. "This confirms my suspiciousness." Dino gulped loudly at what he saw on the monitor. The strange form of a fetus was displayed on screen. "Boss, Hibari-san, congratulations, you're both going to be fathers!" Dino, like any dad to be, fainted and needed medical help. Hibari sat there, laughing lightly at his boyfriend's passed out figure. The skylark knew that he and the bronco would be great fathers, and that there was no need to worry.

A/N: This story was not supposed to turn out this way… I'm a new writer here on , so please leave me a review! Thank-You, Friends!


End file.
